


Star Light, Star Bright

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Tony comes home sometime after Civil War.





	Star Light, Star Bright

Tony stumbled down the hall toward his room in a daze. He flopped down face first on his bed and groaned into his covers. He just laid there-too exhausted to pinpoint a specific emotion except loneliness. He was alone again-no team-no Pepper-no Rhodey-no one. He knew he should be used to it-but usually he was the one pushing people away. He wasn’t use to the type of rejection or betrayal that he had been subjected to in the last few months-and it  still hurt.

Tony sighed as he turned and glanced out the window at the stars. The old nursery rhyme his mother taught him was running through his mind.

“Star light Star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight” Tony whispered. “Don’t know where you are Big Guy” he said. “But please stay there-it’s not good right now” he said.

Tony scrubbed his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Lord knows he didn't  believe Bruce could hear him. But since he has no one else- the thin belief that Bruce MIGHT hear him was the only thing that was keeping him sane. 

“If you ever come back-I hope you forgive me” Tony added softly.

Then Tony climbed out of bed and went to get ready for bed. He didn’t see the star he had been looking at become brighter then fade back-as if someone had been listening.


End file.
